Hatred
by Bizarrejoe
Summary: Bobby Jr is unable to stop a fight between his brothers, this has dire consequences.


**For a time, my feelings about the sin kids fandom changed. Because of the drama behind the scenes about two characters. Every single line of this oneshot is a metaphor for my feelings about the fandom and what i wanted to do at the time.**

**I'm better now. And i'm actively writing about it again, so dont worry, All About Love will continue normally. **

* * *

I don't remember how it started. Maybe it was when I took that months long trip with mom, or maybe it went down under my nose when I was already back, all I know, is that it led us up to this.

I tried to stop them, to prevent them from getting up to this point, but, as always, I was unable to do anything to stop it from happening.

I ended up having to stand and watch my brothers beat each other up.

I can't even call it fighting, it was just them assaulting each other.

One of them was just spiteful and vengative, the other was jealous and angry. And none of them would back down.

In the past, that was something I admired of them. They were strong willed and resilient, never going back once they made up their mind on something.

When I was with them, all my own problems disappeared. I felt confident and strong just by going along with them. I always thought they were the best, that our own familial bond would triumph over everything and that we would stay together through everything.

But all it took was an argument about a girl.

And now they were set on destroying each other.

Lyle's nose was twisted in a bizarre angle and it just wouldn't stop bleeding. Lemy had punched him in the face three times, each time landing on his nose, each time making it worst.

Lemy's face was bleeding and his cheeks were swollen. The constant barrage of punches from his brother had not only given him a black eye, they had ruptured the skin around it as well.

After a flurry of punches, Lyle had made Lemy trip to the ground, and took the opportunity to kick him while he was there.

I can swear I heard something crack in Lemy's chest.

Once Lemy actually stood back up, Lyle didn't give him any time to compose himself, instead he threw punch after punch to his face

Lyle's face had such a dark grin on it, as if he was enjoying hurting his brother.

I think that the only reason he wasn't laughing, was because it would have required him to stop and breathe.

Lemy trying not to pay attention to the pain on his face or his arms, or anywhere in his hurt body, instead, he was instinctively jabbing his brother in the ribs. His expression didn't show anything but anger and disappointment.

Lyle was known for being a schemer, yet, none of this felt fake or premeditated. They were both just trying to hurt each other.

Once Lyle's arms started to ache and he absolutely needed air, Lemy had his opening.

He started with a punch in the liver. The jolt of pain being enough to make his younger brother recoil.

Then he punched him in the plex, right above his stomach, knocking out all of his air and causing Lyle to use his arms to cover his stomach once he did, Lemy punched him in the chin, making him go backwards and land on the tree.

He kept jabbing at Lyle's face without any hesitation.

It took a while until he stopped.

When he did, Lyle didn't have the strength or energy to hold his head in place making him just slide down until he was sitting down, drifting in and out of consciousness.

I thought that that would give Lemy some pause. He was usually emphatic, he was usually the first one to stop when a fight wasn't necessary.

This time, he was blinded by whatever possessed him to do this.

Lemy started kicking him in the chest. Each kick making Lyle exhale in long, rough coughs.

It was painful to watch, Lyle wasn't awake enough to avoid any of it, all he could do was just take it.

His chest sounded louder which each kick, as if there was nothing in there.

I thought Lemy had finally stopped when he stepped away, I didn't expected him to come back to give Lyle one final kick.

It sounded horrible. Instead of another rough cough, what came of him was a disgusting chunky and wet sound.

Along with saliva, it was the last thing to come out of Lyle before he lost consciousness.

And just like that the fight ended, with one unconcious and the other one so hurt that he would probably go into chock as soon as the adrenaline stopped pumping.

I said nothing, I couldn't.

Lemy on the other hand, snapped me out of my stupor "Bobby!", he said, loudly calling for me.

"What? What happened?"

"Help me carry him?"

"Where? The hospital is way too far"

"Leni's house, she'll know what to do"

I was still scare, but even then, I couldn't just say no. I actually couldn't say anything, I just blabbered something and moved to take Lyle by one of his arms, we were going to carry him home on our shoulders.

The trip to aunt leni's house was a weird and ill fated one.

While we walked, I could hear Lyle breathing, it didn't sound good. His breathing was short, whistly and it was interrupted constantly. I was so worried that they may have done some permanent things to each other, but this was another level. The bleeding in his nose was still going and the weird angle it was in, was making it harder for him to breathe.

"He'll be fine." Said Lemy "I've been through worse"

I didn't know If I believed him at the time. But I kept walking.

Lemy had always been a guy looking for friends, and attention, so I couldn't even imagine how he was feeling at the time.

So I looked at him and saw his face.

Without all the anger in his expression, his eyes just looked… hurt. Like beyond the physical pain. Everything that I could see in him was sadness, and somehow a feeling of emptiness and loneliness.

Just like Lyle's breathing, that look only worsened the further we got away from the park.

Until, when we were close to aunt Leni's house, he just dropped Lyle and said "I'm done with this"

Obviously surprised by the sudden increase of weight on my shoulder, I asked "What? Where are you going?"

"I don't care anymore"

Looking to the right, I left Lyle fall and ran after Lemy.

I yelled at him, but i'm not sure if he heard me or the klaxon, because as he crossed the street, he made no attempt to run or even hurry…

Before that truck ran him over.

When I was between them, all my own problems disappeared. I felt confident and strong just by going along with them.

But that day I came to learn that I was just fooling myself. I wasn't any stronger, I wasn't anymore confident.

I was the same scared and panicky little kid that I was before I met them.

Because there I was, right between them, paralyzed with fear. At my left, one of my brothers was convulsing, unable to breathe without aid. At my right, my older brother was choking in a pool of his own blood, his body twisted into an inhuman form.

And as people began to gather around their bodies, I did the only things that my mind could tell me to do at that moment.

I screamed and ran away.


End file.
